plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piñata Party
Piñata Party is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It usually takes place at the Player's House in Modern Day, but sometimes takes place in other worlds, and has zombies from all areas. Sometimes there are special themed Piñata Parties during holidays or when a new world is about to be released, such as Feastivus and Springening. They are essentially daily versions of various Brain Busters, with most being Special Delivery, and occasionally Locked and Loaded or Save Our Seeds; sometimes they are even Vasebreaker levels or Beghouled levels. After the 1.9 update, regardless of the format, there will be any normal objectives (Goals for Success) that involves on surviving without planting on Dave's mold colonies and not let the zombies from trampling the flowers that should be meet as well in order to complete these kind of parties. Piñata Parties are playable every day at 2:00 AM, and they can only be played after Crazy Dave tells the player how to purchase Power Ups before starting Day 5 in Ancient Egypt. In order to access the Party, the player needs to connect to the internet with a strong signal so that day's Party is downloaded. After the player wins, they will smash three party piñatas, which will always contain two sets of seed packets (in quantities of 3, 5, 7, 10, 25) and sets of coins (in quantities of 1000, 1500, 2000, or 2500). At the end, the jackpot or plant's costume (rare) position is then revealed. (Which may be 4000 coins or a costume.) As of right now, it is not obtainable. After that, if there are objectives, the player will see the objective ticked. If the player presses 'continue', he/she will be able to watch an ad to replay the Piñata Party for free, or dismiss it by pressing the red cross. The player can only do this once per Piñata Party. Piñata Parties sometimes let the players use premium plants or limited edition plants even if the player does not own them. When the player completes five consecutive levels of Piñata Party in a row, Señor Piñata appears after the player opens the three regular piñatas. It requires three taps to break and always contains a plant costume or large amount of coins (4000). Before the 2.5 update and after the 2.9 update, missing a day would restart the counter. However, the counter will not reset if the player loses that day's Party. Audio Gallery :See Piñata Party/Level Gallery. Other Old Piñata Party even sign.png|Old Piñata Party event sign (before the 1.7 update) ..jpg|The Piñata Party introduction (removed in later versions) PinataPartyAd.jpg|An advertisement for Piñata Party posted on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page 023.PNG|An advertisement for the Piñata Parties Screenshot_2017-06-10-12-55-03.png|Another advertisement for the Piñata Parties 005945F1-A310-4BF0-AA41-9450EF6B0F52.png|Advertisement: Watch an ad to play again Events :See Piñata Party/Events. Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Event Summer Nights - Zombies with torches (Ep.366)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 Beautiful LAWN of DOOM Sound-and-light show Witch Hazel (Ep.384)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombies celebrate the Birthday of the Game - 9th Birthdayz Party (Ep.163)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - 9th Birthdayz Party - Continuation - 7 levels (Ep.171)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pinata Party 7 2 2018 Hot Date Premium Plant - Valentine's Day (Ep.32)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pinata Party 8 2 2018 Blooming Heart Premium Plant - Valenbrainz (Ep.34)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pinata Party 9 2 2018 Hot Date Premium Plant - Valenbrainz (Ep.36)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 Melon-pult Costume - EASTER Pinata Party 3 29 2018 (Ep.100)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 EASTER Vasebreaker - EASTER Pinata Party 3 30 2018 - 3 31 2018 (Ep.104)|By Walkthroughs :See Piñata Party/Walkthroughs. Trivia *Piñata Parties used to occur only on Mondays and Thursdays, but this was changed to daily in the 2.2 update. *Piñata Parties are the first levels that have five flags. The maximum number of flags in normal levels and levels in Endless Zones before the 5.8.1 update is four. **However, since the 5.8 update, Modern Day - Day 37 has five flags. *If the player does not get a barrel of coins after three tries, the party piñata with the costume or bag of coins will be revealed. **There is a higher chance that the player will find premium seed packets of the featured premium plant of the week compared to all other plants. **In Summer Nights 2019 event, the first two party piñatas always contain premium packets, with the higher chance of winning Strawburst premium seeds. *Strangely, in a trailer (that has been removed) Marigold was seen in normal gameplay. *Piñata Parties can be played even if the plants, zombies, or both encountered have yet to be seen or unlocked. **This includes premium plants and, as of the 2.0.1 update, plants that have not been released. **When the player plays a Piñata Party level with zombies that they have not encountered, the Almanac entry of any zombies used in that party are unlocked. ***This does not apply to zombies from worlds that have not been released yet or zombies that do not have Almanac entries. *By modifying a device's date and time settings, it is possible to play the previous or subsequent day's Piñata Party. *Usually when there is a Piñata Party with a premium plant that isn't a limited plant and/or does not cost gems, the premium plant shown in that party will be on sale for a limited time. *The player has to pay 1000 coins if he or she wants to restart a Piñata Party level since the 1.9 update. **However, on some special events, the price is lowered to 500 coins or free, like the Progressive Piñata Parties. **However, since the latest update, the player also can watch an ad to restart a Piñata Party level as well. *The music from opening Señor Piñata is later used as a remix of the Disco-tron 3000's music. *Regardless of the time period from where a certain zombie came, they will all use the modern time period zombie groan. **However, some zombies will keep their sounds in these parties, like the Pharaoh Zombie will always use the coyote howl. *Dark Ages Piñata Parties feature a false castle wall as a decoration and flags with Crazy Dave's saucepan on them. *Starting on August 11, 2014, the Piñata Parties can take place in other areas than the Player's House. This is similar to the Time Travel mode in Plants vs. Zombies Online. **Sometimes zombies from other time periods will appear in a different time period (for example: Imp Cannons and Jester Zombies in Wild West, Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Seagull Zombie in Dark Ages). **Sometimes Piñata Parties appear to take place at the Player's House, but they technically take place in a different world with the Player's House background used instead. The reasoning for this is most likely so world-exclusive environment objects can be utilized at the Player's House (like Dark Ages tombstones). The music and lawn mowers can reveal what time period the Piñata Party is actually located in. **In earlier versions, the player will notice lawn mowers have their present time design during Piñata Parties in other worlds. However, in newer versions, this is corrected. **The Frostbite Caves Part 2 Teaser Piñata Parties took place in Frostbite Caves, making it the first set of teaser events to be held in the world it is teasing. However, the lawn background used was the Player's House one. **During Piñata Parties in other worlds it doesn't play Ultimate Battle themes and Brainiac Maniac themes. *According to Rob McDaniel, the game designer, his favorite Piñata Party involves the presence of the first four Gargantuars. *There is a similar event in the Chinese version of the game called Daily Event. *Pumpkin makes a cameo appearance in the Halloween Piñata Parties on the Flag Zombie's flag and on the icon of the Halloween Parties. *It is the only way to see a regular Gargantuar besides in the world Modern Day. *If a Weasel Hoarder is the last zombie killed (by weapons strong enough so that she cannot release her weasels, such as plasma balls or lawnmowers), the level will end automatically, and the player will be sent to the piñata screen. A few seconds later, the player can see several weasels running toward the player's house, but instead of stopping at the house, they will keep running until they reach the screen's edge. *So far, only Progressive Piñata Parties occur twice in one year. *As of the Birthdayz event, a Piñata may contain as much as 20 gems. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Modes Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Piñata Party